That Thing On Your Head
by KitoH
Summary: Tadashi comes back from getting himself a present only to find Hiro won't speak to him if he has it on.
1. Chapter 1

Tadashi was confused.

A few days ago his father, Tomeo, rewarded the 9 year old for getting the highest marks in his tests. They went to the local sports shop and Tadashi picked his present. When they got home then things got confusing.

 _ **At home**_

"Mom! Hiro! We're home!" Tadashi and Tomeo entered the house while the young boy shouted for his mum and younger brother. He wasn't let down when a pair of doe brown eyes and mess of black hair rushed towards him. But instead of tackling his brother to the ground in an attempt to get a piggyback, Hiro Hamada the worlds youngest child prodigy, gasped at Tadashi and run to his room not forgetting to send his brother a glare.

Hiro hadn't been seen since running into his room. It was now dinner time and Tadashi went to get the gummy bear obsessed kid.

"Hey, Bonehead," said Tadashi struggling to open the door. "Unlock the door!" Silence. "Come on, knucklehead otherwise you won't get any gummy bears." Frowning, Tadashi quickly ran to his room picked up a tool to unlock the door from the outside. He was thankful it wasn't a lock the required a key. _Click_. But before the nine year old could open the door, he heard the thud of Hiro slamming himself against the door in an attempt to keep it closed. But the 4 year old was no match for his older brother and Tadashi opened the door with ease. Hiro, being knocked to the floor was not in a good mood. But no one except Tadashi could possibly be able to tell. The boy was a pure conman. "Hey Otouto." But before Tadashi could ask about the weird behaviour with the door, the little boy ran downstairs towards the dining room.

 ** _At Dinner_**

Usually the table was filled with food, drinks and two different conversations. The parents' conversation and the brothers' conversation. Tonight however there was an attempt to get Hiro to say something to his older brother.

"Hiro, what have you been up to today. You've been in your room since your brother got back."

"Nothin' Mom. Me just did algebaa. But dat was toooooo easy. Me need a chawenge (challenge)."

"Well I could bring some equations my colleague are struggling with."

"Sure. Tanks Dad."

"Hiro, can you explain how you worked out the algebra to me. I'm confused." Silence met Tadashi's request, but when the parents engaged in conversation with each other, Hiro glared at the nine year old and mouthed something that Tadashi couldn't figure out.

For the next few days nothing changed. Hiro would never talk to Tadashi. The stubborn 4 year old prodigy only ever glared and mouthed that one word. Tadashi got fed up. So he went into Hiro's room while he was still asleep and poured a bucket of water over his Otouto.

"AHHH!" Hiro screamed and quickly found the reason he was awake. "Nii-chan! What was that for? You know that me need to get beawty sweep. Otherwise Me can't eat all of my gummy bears. 'Cause then me fall asweep in da middle of eating." Hiro was about to continue when he realised that he wasn't meant to speak to Tadashi. But he thought his brother had suffered enough. Though being the stubborn kid he was he wouldn't say anything until Tadashi asked.

He didn't have to wait long. "Why are you not talking to me Otouto?"

Hiro mumbled.

Tadashi not hearing what his brother with a look that clear said ' _how-many-times-have-I-told-you-not-to-mumble-speak-clearly_.'

"'Cause of dat ting on your head."

"What's wrong with my new hat?"

"Nii-chan. Your a traitor for wearing it."

Tadashi took the hat off his head to examine it. "Ohhhh. You don't like it because it the badge of the San Fransokyo Ninjas' enemy team." Hiro nodded in confirmation. "I'll be back in an hour. I've got to go somewhere with dad." Tadashi sped out of the room to his dad.

 ** _An hour later_**

Hiro was happy to see Tadashi. Maybe because he had an SFN badged hat. Within 10 minutes the brothers were getting along well. Hiro was happy. Tadashi was happy. The whole family was happy until 6 months later.


	2. Goodbye

Miami Hamada was confused.

Her husband, Tomeo Hamada was very excited. "I've done it! Finally!"

"Done what? You've been working on that for 4 months. Now can you tell me what it is?"

Tomeo looked bashful. "It's a device that can send messages within seconds!"

Miami slapped her face then said, "Tomeo, honey, we live in the modern world! There is a thing called mobile phones and texting."

Tomeo rolled his eyes. "I know, but this can send items as well. Nothing could ever interfere!"

They both spent 10 minutes talking about the device when they heard a shattering of glass from downstairs. Miami's face paled considerably. "No. Not now! I won't see my boys again. Hiro's only 3. Not now."

Tomeo turned his wife so she was looking him in the eye. "Miami, we both knew that this would happen one day. Run to Tadashi's room and write a note addressed to the boys and Cass. Make sure you put the money in the note. Use my device and send it out of the window. GO!"

Miami turned to leave, but turned around again and kissed her husband full on the lips. "I love you. You know that right?"

Tomeo smiled. "I know. I love you too. Now go."

Miami turned and fled to Tadashi's room. She scribbled down the note and put the money inside the device. She opened the window, but before she could send it she heard a shout. Tears streaming down her face she pushed the device out of the window.

Just then the door burst open and Tomeo ran inside followed by a man. He gave his wife a look that asked, _did-you-send-it?_

She gave a nod in reply. Suddenly the man spoke. "You will regret the day you opposed me!" Tomeo stepped forward, ready to take the first bullet, but the laughed cruelly. "Tomeo, where are your manners? We know how it works! LADIES FIRST!" A bullet sped towards Miami. All Tomeo could do was watch his wife die, and listen to her screams. He didn't have to suffer for long, however, as he heard another crack. The world went dark.


End file.
